team RNDM
by josevitorbr14
Summary: this is my reboot for my first fic now the story is about team RNDM, Ryu the samurai leader who has problems for being slightly girlish, Aaron the innocent and stupid wolf faunus who has the maturity of a five year old child, Garry the normal boy and Zecron the mysterious guy, joing them on a lot of random shit see ya
1. Chapter 1

On a dark night a boy of seventeen was wearing a white tshirt and dark old blue jeans the boy had dark brown hair with ears and tail of a wolf of the same color his name is Aaron Kokuju (simply means black beast)

(great just great where the hell I'll find a clothing store) Aaron said scratching his head knowing he went through five clothing stores

Aaron continued to walk down the street when suddenly a man in a suit came flying through the window, Aaron leaned in a way that just popped his head through the window

( Hi mind if I help you?) Aaron said with this smile *:3 *

(Of course) said Ruby with an innocent smile

Aaron jumped out the window and advantage to kick the face of a goon and Ruby threw some goons out of the store (I just joined) Aaron said jumping on the window again but this time five thugs surrounded him while Ruby was fighting Roman and his grenade launcher cane, one of the thugs tried to stab him in the back but the wolf shifted in a surprising speed and countered with a kick to the back making the goon, flying out and hit the face on the wall the second attempted a high jump kick but Aaron swerved and goon, the twisted his ankle and began to cry like a little girl the third drew a pistol and shot but he missed the shot and ended up hitting the other goon, (fuck this shit I quit) said the fifth goon, Aaron took the opportunity and punched the face of the third goon  
Aaron saw Ruby and Roman on the roofs chasing him them he rose quickly but Roman was in a helicopter

(Good work with the henchmen) Ruby said, Transforming her scythe on a sniper rifle

(Thanks woa cool weapon) said Aaron with crossed arms

(thanks) Ruby said, shooting at the helicopter

(I do not think this will take down a helicopter) Aaron said scratching his head

( . .)said ruby very angry

suddenly a woman with a red dress appears and defends the vehicle with a kind of magic

(fucking magic!) Aaron said trying to find something to throw in the helicopter

suddenly a blonde woman appears and uses a type of ice magic against the helicopter

(that it magic, Fuck That fucker) Aaron said doing nothing

but the woman defended the helicopter and left

(you two come with me) said the blond woman

somewhere after ruby talk about herself

(And you young man what you have to say about you?) said Ozpin

(My name is Aaron kokuju I'm seventeen, and I also have a shitty childhood and is the only thing I'll say) Aaron said angrily

(Would you like to get in Beacon academy?) Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee

(yes) Ruby said excitedly

(sure) told Aaron a little bored

in the dust jet Aaron was sleeping while ruby and yang were talking

(Hey Aaron wake up) Ruby said poking, Aaron in the face

(* yawn * hi Ruby) Aaron said he was wearing a silver armor, a black cap with two holes to their wolf ears, a black shirt and a katana on his back

(Where did you get all this equipment?) Ruby said trying stroking Aaron's ears

Flashback time!

Aaron was walking through the streets

(Aaron take this equipment) said a mysterious man throwing a suitcase in the face of Aaron

(who the hell is you?) said Aaron very confused

(I dont know) said the mysterious man disappearing into the mist

(ok!) Aaron said smiling like this *:3 *

end of the flashback

(A strange guy gave me this) Aaron said scratching his head

(Aaron you did not steal it right?) Ruby said curious

(I swear I did not steal anything) Aaron said, raising both arms

(I hope so) Ruby said in defeat it was obvious that Aaron, don't stole

(ahem... Ruby who's your friend?) said Yang did not like much to be left out

(oh sorry that's my sister Yang) Ruby said giggling

(Hi, Aaron is the name hunt is my game) Aaron said with a childish grin

(hello wolf boy) said with crossed arms

suddenly a young blonde vomited,

(My shoes) Yang said seeing her not so clean shoes

when the dust jet landed Aaron quickly moved

Aaron was walking aimlessly when he saw a guy probably at the same age as him, the guy had silver hair his face was covered by a black cloth which only appeared greenish color of an eye he was wearing black jeans with a hooded shirt white with some blue stripes

(Hey you, you know where you will start the meeting?) Said Aaron approaching the guy but he just sighed and started to walk away

(Hey I'm talking to you) Aaron said taking advantage of his speed to catch the guy

(Follow me) the boy wrote in a notebook that was in his pocket

(lead the way) Aaron said with his typical boyish smile

(whatever) the boy wrote in his notebook

(What is your name bro?) Aaron said with both hands on the head

(first do not call me bro second: my name is Zecron) Zecron wrote in his notebook

(Nice name) told Aaron not realizing that he already arrived in the meeting room and Zecron disappeared  
(wow this guy is fast) said Aaron entering in the crowd

after Ozpin's speech, Aaron went straight to his accommodation where he found a fifteen year old boy wearing a green shirt with camouflage pants a couple of glasses of Protection, and camouflaged sniper rifle in the back

(who are you?), said the boy

(please do not make me speak my name for the fourth time in this chapter) said Aaron tired

(ok Aaron) said the boy sitting in bed

(How do you know my name?) Said Aaron frightened

(I read subtitles) said the tired boy

(ooohhhh) said Aaron throwing himself in bed

(By the way my name is Garry Freeman)

suddenly appears another young man he had black hair in a ponytail wearing a black and white kimono and a white katana at the waist  
(Garry and Aaron hello my name is Ryu Kenshi no yoru *simply means The swordsman of the night *

(hi) said the two boys together

zecron suddenly appears in the room

(fuck!) Zecron thought when he saw Aaron

(tomorrow will be pretty badass), Aaron said falling asleep

* * *

**well guys rope you liked please review see ya next chapter bye  
**


	2. where does the D come from ?

Aaron was sleeping like a rock

(Aaron wake up) Ryu said, poking Aaron in the face

(noooooooo * snore *) Aaron said half awake

(well you asked for it) said Ryu treading on the Aaron's tail

five minutes of violence and blood

(DID YOU REALLY NEED STOMP ON MY FUCKING TAIL?) Said Aaron pissed off and with some minor injuries

(SHUT UP and get ready to have our initiation) Ryu said trying not to lose my temper with few bruises

(It is true we have that do it today I kinda forgot sorry), Aaron said with his boyish smile

(you're the dumbest person I've seen in my entire life) said Ryu doing a facepalm

(thanks) Aaron said with thumbs up

(let's get over with it ok) Ryu said leaving the room

The two friends were running straight to the cafeteria and got a sandwich and went straight to where, would begin the initiation

(we managed to get the time) said Aaron very tired

(no thanks to you) Ryu said with a weak laugh

(shut up let's join the others ok) Aaron said giving a light punch on Ryu's arm

(Hey Ruby what we lost?) Said Aaron waving

(Nothing much we have to find a relic in the middle of this forest and if you find someone it will be your partner) said Ruby

(this will be easy), said Ryu

(who are you?) Ruby said

(My name is Ryu kenshi in yuro) Ryu said with a friendly smile

(sooo how do we go into the forest?) said Aaron

(this way) Ruby said being launched by the board that was beneath her

(ooooooh) said Aaron preparing for the launch

(good luck) said Ryu also getting ready for the launch

(TO SPACE!) Said Aaron being launched by the platform that was beneath him

(FUCK YEAH!) Said Ryu flying

(Wait a minute how I'll land?) said Aaron also flying

Ryu caught on a branch and began jumping from branch to branch however, Aaron knocked flat on his face making a huge track on the ground

(great now I'll have to go on foot) said Aaron starting to run

five minutes later

Aaron accidentally ran over Zecron

(Shit Zecron are you alright?) Aaron said, raising Zecron that was so flat that it looked like a sheet of paper

(Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck) Zecron thought when he saw Aaron

(Hey now we are partners That awesome) said Aaron with this smile *:3*

(God please kill me) thought Zecron

(let's get it over with) said Aaron starting to run

(Hey wait for me) said Zecron

Aaron instantly stop

(did you just fucking talk?) said Aaron

(yes I can speak and now we are partners so I would have to talk to you someday) said Zecron

five minutes later again

(shit, this giant tree is in the way) said Aaron

(we just have to go on the side of the tree) said Zecron

(no, I will destroy this tree with my fist) Aaron said going into battle stance

(this is physically impossible) Zecron said doing a facepalm at how his partner is idiotic

(LLLLEEEEEROOOOOOYYYYYY JJJJJJEEEENNNNKKKKIIIIIIISSSSS) shouted Aaron giving a punch so strong that it blew the tree

(this will take a while) Zecron said as he followed Aaron continued to punch more trees

meanwhile

Ryu was surrounded by a pack of beowolves (this will take a while) said Ryu drawing his katana from the sheath while four beowolves, surrounded him but Ryu quickly tore the animals but another Beowolf tried to attack him from behind but suddenly someone shoots in the Beowolf killing him instantly

(thanks for help) said Ryu

(no problem) said Garry coming down from a tree

(What we do with the alpha?) Ryu said supporting the katana on the shoulder

(this) said Garry transforming his sniper rifle in a rocket launcher, and exploding the alpha Beowolf

(nice) said Ryu

llllllllleeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyy jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssss

(Hey did you heard something?) Garry said scratching his head

(yeah) said Ryu with arms crossed

suddenly a giant tree falls in front of two boys

(hello) Aaron said with a stupid grin

(hi) Garry and Ryu said in chibi style

(jesus, Aaron stop to blow these trees) said Zecron few meters behind

(stop this is the Greenpeace you guys are guilty of killing wild animals and plants), said a man with a megaphone

(run) said Ryu

after a chase in GTA5 style `

(finally managed to outwit them) said Garry breathless

(let's get this over with so I can eat a hamburger) said Aaron

(dude now you make me hungry) said Ryu

(guys we have a problem) said Zecron

A Grimn the size of a ursi however looked like a bull, covered in Grimn, plates the monster began to run toward the boys (Aaron stop that thing) said Ryu, Aaron just nodded and began to run against the monster and stopped with a halter, (Garry you can break those boards right?) said Ryu (no promises) said Garry increasing the caliber of his sniper rifle and taking a few shots shattering the armor from the shoulders of the animal (now is you and me, Zecron, let rip off the arms of this thing) said Ryu drawing his katana and going the right while Zecron drew two lightsabers and was left the boys cut the arms of the bull, the monster roared in pain and died

(that's what I call teamwork) Ryu said

(let's finish this in the old school way?) said Garry

(yes) said Aaron

the four boys jumped and made an epic high-five

(Hey look the relics) Aaron said running

(wait for us) Ryu said rushing

two minutes later

(let's take the White Tower) Ryu said taking the chess piece

(well it seems that we are not alone here) Zecron said pointing to a group of students

(ya wanna help them?) said Garry

(sure) said Ryu

the four boys instantly appear on the side of students

(holy shit how you guys did that) said Yang

(by our writer being lazy and not having creativity he teleported us and that's how we arrived), said Zecron

hey say that again and you will regret forever

(what you gonna do?) Zekrom said mocking me

this

nuclear explosion

(ok I'll shut up) Zecron said scared

(you want to stop chatting with the writer) said Garry

(we have a Deathstalker and Nevermore now only missing one godzilla) said Ryu

godzilla sound

(fuck) said Ryu

(c'mon guys is morphing time) said Aaron

(dragon) said Ryu

(wolf) said Aaron

(eagle) said Garry

(tiger) said Zecron

go go the random, rangers

(to the random zoids) Ryu said with a custom of red power ranger

the boys went to their respective zoids and merged forming the Random megazord

(let's use the Random sword) Aaron said with a costume of blue power ranger

megazord the waist drew a sword, the sword not had a blade only had a roulette, megazord spun the roulette and stopped on a picture of a hotdog

(Hotdog blade activate) said the boys in union and suddenly appeared a hotdog connected to the sword

the megazord cut, the, godzilla in half, and the godzilla, exploded

(wtf just happened?) Ruby said very confused

(let's get back to the academy) said Aaron

(ya wanna explain what happened?) said Jaune

(nope) said the four boys

some Team later

(Ryu kenshi in yuro, Aaron Kokuju, Garry Freeman and Zecron you guys got the white tower right now you are RNDM (random) team and will be led by Ryu) said Ozpin

(nice) said Ryu enthusiastic

(where does the D come from?) said Zecron

(blame the writer not me) Ozpin said leaving the room

on team RNDM's room

(i can not wait for tomorrow) said Aaron

* * *

**sorry guys for taking so long for post this chapter i will try to do not do that again i hope that you liked this chapter  
**


End file.
